Interconnected stories
by Yakall
Summary: Short stories that combine into a an actual one and have you wondering what details matter.
1. Warrens little adventure

So this is yet another new story ( I just can't seem too stop. It's like I'm addicted or something). So here's the scoop. These will all be little short stories about random crap floating around in my head. So all of these will be connected one way or another then at the end the full story will blossom into the real story. You will need to decide whether or not a detail is important. Hope you enjoy give me all that feedback the good, the bad, and the ugly. (Well maybe not the ugly... or the bad... eh) these are not in order, so it will save me head aches.

Story 1

Warren's little adventure. I don't own fablehaven

*I saw this thingy that was like what if Warren went missing for a couple of days and shows up with injuries and tells them of his adventures. So obviously this had to come to life*

Dale walked through the back door shaking the snow out of his hair. Apparently he fairy's only kept snow out of the yard. "Hey has anyone seen Dale as of recently?" He asked Stan.

"No why?" Stan responded.

"Oh I just haven't seen him in a couple of days" Dale was secretly worried it would be another revenant situation.

At that moment Warren bursted through the door. "We'll speak if the devil" Stan said clearly surprised. Warren was hugging and puffing. His arm was in a sling his eye had a massive bruise over it. He was dirty and smelled really bad. Diet covered every speck of him.

Seth came down the stairs but stopped in his tracks "Wow! What happened to you? You look awful!"

"I... i- uh just uh" Warren attempted to say something. Dale ran up and hugged him

"Oh I thought something happened to you!" Dale basically cried.

"Hug" Warren managed to get out.

"Oh sorry right" Dale released him.

Warren managed to regain his composure. "Man have I got some stories for you!"

"Ok I'll tell you everything after I've eaten"

"And taken a bath" Seth pointed out.

"Medical help" Ruth said

"Ya those too suppose" Warren said. thoughtfully while tapping his chin. He was given some spaghetti and rushed to the shower with a pair of clean clothes.

Seth was just dying of anticipation he wondered what kind of stuff happened to Warren. What kind of creatures did he meet? Where did he go? What the crap happened in the first place? So when Warren was finally taken care of after what felt like forever. "Whooo! I feel like a million bucks!" Warren said while plopping down on the couch.

"Careful your not 100% yet" Tanu said kindly.

"Pssshh as if that stopped me before."

"That's concerning" Kendra whispered over to Seth.

"He'll be fine he's tuffer than an ox"

"Alright so this is how it all happened. I went to go get some of the groceries and I noticed something strange there was some one being suspicious. He was looking around nervously. Someone else looked at him and gave a nod. The first person began walking fastly. He began to break out into a full sprint. I was curious so I followed him"

"Warren really?" Seth said "you're better than this"

"I went with my gut on this one so ya. Anyways as I was saying I followed him to this lake. It was weird though the water was a deep purple and little sparkles went up and down through the water. So I was being super sneaky and stuff but I accidentally fell in" Warren was rubbing the back of his neck in an awkward woopsy gesture "so not one of my finest moments but you know so I'm sinking through that disgusting water it gave me tingles and shivers on my skin and goosebumps to. I feel this slimy tentacle wrap around me so I was already losing air quickly when I heard a clink sound the tentacle went limp and I swam to the surface. There was the man he had followed was wet and held a silver sword covered in ink. So I gave him my Thanks and he told me that his name was Tracy. So he could tell I knew about all this stuff" Waving his hand around everywhere" he told me that he was fairystruck and that the man who was chasing him was trying to steal his sword. He began flipping his sword over showing it off. I asked him what he was doing at this lake. He told me that he was here trying to receive a shield in the depths of this lake. The fairy queen had requested that it be found. The man was trying to steal it from him.

So he led me to this underground thingy. Basically long story short the base got infiltrated we went on the run. The sheiks was delivered and here I am now"

"Wow hold up" Seth said. "What kind of ending is that? Where's the action the epic explosions? More give me more"

"No can do. I have gotten hungry again" Warren responded cheekily. "Maybe another time".

"You know sometimes I just don't get him. I mean who shows up like that and then gives a story of that description?" Kendra told Vanessa.

"He has a short attention span"


	2. The perfect gift

Story 2 The Perfect gift

I don't own fablehaven

(FYI this is a Christmas one. I'm upset with my self to because it's before thanksgiving. My philosophy is that if you celebrate thanksgiving then you can't celebrate Christmas until after wards if you celebrate Christmas at all. But I do so here you are)

10 days until Christmas and everyone was getting exited. Christmas was always fun at Fablehaven but no one really knew why. This year they had invited Bracken to come over for Christmas because that wasn't one of the holidays in the fairy kingdom.

Apparently the Sorenson's has a tradition we're all there names are in a hat and they picked one name and had to give that person a gift. Names were drawn Seth had to redraw because he got himself. Bracken got Kendra's name.

"This year I have something different we're going to do. This year you have to make your person their gift"

Uh oh Bracken thought. He was definitely not handy. He wanted to make something really special but he couldn't think of ideas.

He needed to give her something special. Something that lent something. He was having a brain fart though. Nothing he thought of seemed right.

He was tinkering around with this tin can he was mindlessly cutting shapes in it like stars and little animals. A fairy got curious and flew inside of it. Light filled the van and the shapes were thrown all over the walls. That's it! That's what I'll do for Kendra. He added some more shapes fairy's, dragons, and stars lots of stars. Then he thought to him self what if it spun around?

Some hours later and it was done. There was a candle that he put in there. He added some magic into it. It could do some of the things a unicorn could do but it was not that powerful. When spun the cutouts would come to life. It was a sight to see.

So on Christmas Day when Bracken presented his gift to Kendra. She pulled off the wrapping and opened up the box.

"Would some one turn of the lights?" Bracken asked. Seth clicked them off.

"All you have to do is spin it"

Kendra spun it and it lit up. Are eyes became wide as she stared around amazingly. Bracken loved it when Kendra was in astonishment she was just so cute.

"Bracken this is amazing thank you so much!" Kendra exclaimed.

"Your welcome also the candle had some unicorn abilities in it. They're not strong at all but there cool and you figure out what they do"

Kendra had a bright smile on her face she stood up and gave Bracken a big hug.

"You truly are amazing! I guess this kind of outshines my present"

Apparently Kendra had gotten Bracken as her name.

She handed him a box. He unwrapped the blue wrapping paper. He opened the box and took out what was inside. He fingered a little music box and pressed the button it began playing his favorite lullaby as a child. Bracken was touched that she remembered.

"How did you make this?" Bracken asked curiously.

"Oh your sister taught me" Kendra said slyly.

"Well I love it!" Bracken said and picked Kendra up and spun her around until she was dizzy and asked that she be put down. She was set down and she tripped and almost fell over but was caught by Bracken they all laughed. Bracken loved Kendra's laugh a lot.

Everyone loved the holidays when they could all spend time with each other and have so much fun.


	3. The spider

Story 3 the spider

I don't own fablehaven

(So I just needed to give you some background that you don't want to here and isn't actually important. Whoops now you won't read this oh well. So I am terrified of spiders. I know what a stupid little thing. I feel like Kendra's the type to at least be creeped out by it. I now she probably isn't but this is my imagination here so ya. I'm also finally reading Alcatraz vs the evil librarians and oh my gosh I love it! Congratulations for reading this little live note. You can eat your pretend cookies that I am pretend giving to you!)

Kendra was lying on the couch reading yet again another book. It seemed it was one of Seth's favorite things to tease her about, not including some other things. She had recently began reading Alcatraz vs the evil librarians by Brandon Sanderson. She loved it so far. She felt Seth could fit right in and be a Smedry.

While she was turning a page she noticed a huge spider climbing on the wall right next to her head. With big spindly legs covered in Brown fur. All those creepy eyes just staring into her. Kendra avoided spiders like the plague. She jumped up and screamed. Dale rushed In the room wearing his famous orange apron. He presumed a defensive stance and asked what's wrong and is everything ok.

"Sp-sp- Spider!" Kendra stuttered. She was embarrassed because she had defeated the demon king and she was scared by a little spider. She had Dale smush it with one of his shoes. Kendra wanted that thing gone but she couldn't kill it herself. No way was she getting close to spider guts.

"Thanks Dale"

"No problem kid"

"I know-eh Uh- just that-" she sighed and Dale said

"It's ok I know what you mean."

"Really?" Kendra asked skeptically.

"Ya I had to kill all the spiders for Warren."

This made Kendra laugh.

"Hey what you reading?" Dale asked.

"It's this amazing book!" Kendra exclaimed. That little twinkle in her eye when she was exited.

"I'll have to read it sometime" Dale said.

Kendra was glad she had all these awesome people around her. Normally Dale was kind of bland but he had his moments.


	4. Kenny Fablehaven

Story 6

I don't own fablehaven

Kenny Fablehaven

I don't care the fact that these are before other stories this is my creative process.

Ok so I was scrolling through all that Fablehaveney good stuf and I saw this forum by Kenny Fablehaven that was what the characters would totally do( it something along those lines.) So I did Warrens cause well you know me. Anyways so these little things I'm going off of are not mine but Kenny Fablehaven's.

Okay he loves 'girlie pop' and boy bands. Wanted to name his kid warrenita. Will tell Seth stories about 'when I was a kid' for hours on end. Has attained claustrophobia due to the knapsack. Loves to meddle in people's love life. Has this strange idea that he is an talented singer.Tells many many corny jokes.

As Seth and Warren are on a secret mission to set up a new "system" as the satyrs liked to put it they were attempting to run out through a cave.

Now let's back up a bit and go from the start.

It appeared that the one of things Seth did best was get bored he had been playing football with the satyrs but he was just done. The satyrs could clearly see the look of boredom on his face.

"Hey Seth are you up to helping us set are new system. I seem to recall you messing up our old one and we never got a chance to fix it" Doren said.

"Ya I haven't had that good of food since those restraunts" Newel pointed out.

"Ok but I'm going to go get Warren"

Crouching begins a bush Doren gave them the run-down "ok so we need to go down her chimney and hook in place the pipe. We have been digging it so far but we need a little help. You guys will go through that side and we'll go through the other. We attach the pipe and poof free soup!"

Warren and Seth went to the well that was really a giant's chimney. Climbing down the rope. When they were low enough they saw that the pot was over a giant fire. They could see a hole in the wall that was put in a spot that made it look like a line in the bricks. Newel came out with a rubber pipe.

He gave the 'over here' sign and they walked up to him. "Ok so you see that thing Doren's holding?" Newel said while motioning over behind him. "We prop that up against the bucket and put a hole inside of it.

The operation continued with some climbing up the wall with the rope they had used, putting a hole in the bucket, and attaching the tube.

"I smell people's!" A big ugly voice rang out. Doren had the 'crap we gotta get out of here' face. They saw a little mouse hole and ran in it.

The hole was of a giant sized mouse so it was only a little squished for them. Warren started to breathe funny while panting and sweating. He looked sick. Warren had gained claustrophobia every since the whole knapsack incident.

"Where you peoples be?"

They stood still for an hour before the giant went away. They finished the job and got back out.

On the way back to the yard Seth asked them how the tube thing will work. "Well the bucket is always in the soup right? So that tube thing will suck in the soup and we can turn the flow of anytime we want"

"Well that explains things"

One afternoon Seth walked into find Warren singing incredibly bad to one direction. It was hilarious he had his hand on his hips dancing in circles. Stamping his foot occasionally when a high part came it was like when the former Goldilocks was in mad chicken mode and would start screeching at you.

Seth stifled a laugh but Warren heard him anyway.

" oh hey Seth want to join me I have an extra set of headbands you can borrow."

Seth just stared at him.

"No ok I want to show you my skills"

Warren began his "singing" again. Seth was going to comment about how he sounded similar to when a baby monkey shrieks but thought better of it.

"Well if you can't beat em join em" Seth said and began dancing with him.

"Well you know what Seth when I was a kid" Warren said after his telling him his 5th when I was kid story. It was as if he thought he had grown up but Seth knew better. Warren decided to switch subjects.

"You know one day I'm going to name my baby girl Warrneita." Warren said completely serious as him andSeth we're watching clouds go by because they had been kicked out of the house for bothering Kendra to the point where she ran upstairs slammed her door and yelled "why the crap are boys so stupid!?" So Grandma Sorenson felt the need to boot them.

"Uh-" Seth began.

"She'll have big brown eyes that shine like chocolate in the sun. With a cute little cleft chin. With itty bitty bits of sandy strands of hair that will have a big cute bow with polka dots! Also-"

"Ok sorry to break up this little ur moment but seriously? What kind of-"

"This is my little girl we're talking about is it not?"

"You know what sure man" Seth said while standing up and walking away.

Warren loved to bug people. It was just so fun. This time he was following Kendra everywhere she went while telling stupid jokes she hated.

"

What do you call a hippie's wife? A Mississippi! What did the duck say when she bought a lipstick? Put it on my bill! I hate Russian dolls. They're so full of themselves. What do you call a man with a rubber toe? Roberto! Where did the computer go dancing? The disc-o! What do bees do if they need a ride? Wait at the buzz stop! What do you give to a sick lemon? Lemon aid! What did the little mountain say to the bigger mountain? Hi Cliff! What do you call a monkey that loves Doritos? A chipmunk! Why did the can crusher quit his job? Because it was soda pressing! Why are there gates around cemeteries? Because people are dying to get in! What do you call a cow with two legs? Lean beef! Do you remember that joke I told you about my spine? It was about a weak back! I just went to an emotional wedding. Even the cake was in tiers. When's the best time to go to the dentist? Tooth-hurtie! What do you call a dangerous sun shower? A rain of terror! Why do seagulls fly over the sea? Because if they flew over the bay, they've bagels! What do you call a farm that makes bad jokes? Corny!"

Warren was just so good at telling bad jokes.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore" Warren stop talking!"

"Never" he screamed while picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder, and making his way to the couch.

She was yelling and screaming. And kicking lots of kicking. He set her down and started tickling her. She wanted to tell him he was just as bad as Seth but she didn't have any breath. She tried to plead for mercy but once again no breath. She attempted to tickle him back but it was of no use. Finally after what seemed like forever he stopped. So she kept and tackled him and pulled an uno reverse card. Aka she tickled him back.

Bracken had come for a visit at Fablehaven and he was walking with Bracken back to the main house.

"So have you kissed Kendra yet?" Warren said abruptly. Bracken was caught of guard and stopped in his tracks.

"Oh so you haven't yet. I thought you were better at this"

All Bracken could do was look at Warren funny.

"I mean come on that's like a major first step. I mean you really haven't done it yet? Dude that's my baby cousin we're talking about here"

"Warren can you just not?"

"Man she's into you you know. You and I both know your going to need to do it first. Come on Macho up"

Bracken was blushing furiously at this point.

"Oh look it's the main house"

"Don't you change the subject now"

Bracken refused to talk to Warren all day and quite honestly Bracken was glad to not be busked by Warren again. Last time he had come Seth had give him the 'dad talk'.


	5. Trash

Story 5

I don't own fablehaven

Trash

Seth was happily finishing of the apple he was currently eating. He took the last bite and went over to the trash can to throw it away

As he standing over the trash can he asks himself 'Where does this trash go? Surely the garbage man couldn't come to Fablehaven.

With his curiosity peaked he went off to search for Dale. Surely if someone knew it would be Dale or his Grandparent and he wanted to get to know Dale a little better.

Seth had found him carving pumpkins.

"Hey Dale!"

"Ya?"

"I have something I need to ask you"

"Alright" Dale stopped carving and made his way towards Seth.

" ok shoot"

" Well I was eating an apple and I was just wondering where does our trash go?"

" Come In I'll show you" Dale led him through the woods until they came to where the nipsies reside.

"The nipsies? I would have thought that it would be something I hadn't seen before or the brownies."

" As you know the nipsies are very similar to the brownies. They like taking our trash and using it for who knows what"

"But that must be hard with certain things"

"They like a challenge"

*so this idea happened when I was throwing something away and I was like hold up. Where does Fablehaven's trash go? Also since the other one was longer than some of the others i don't care at this point


	6. Bowling

Story 5

I don't own fablehaven

Bowling.

Today was the day where the Sorenson's went bowling. They had made it a tradition a few years back.

Marla and Scott pulled into the drive way and came inside.

"Alright let's go! I'm going to crush you Kendra!" Seth told her.

"Keep dreaming" she told him back.

They all got in the car and headed for the bowling alleys. They pulled in the parking lot and got out. Scott did all the things to be able to play.

Once everyone was in their shoes the game began. Seth went first using a light blue ball. He knocked seven pins down. His ball came back and he knocked down two more.

Next it was Kendra's turn. She used a green ball. She got a gutter ball. Her next one she got a spare.

Next was Marla. She held a magenta ball and her first turn she got six pins. The next one she got two.

Scott was up with his red ball and he got a strike.

The game continued for some time. The score was Seth; 85 Kendra:87 Marla: 54 Scott: 76. Seth was up again and he bowled his ball. Down went 8 pins. He was left with a banana split. He had the determined took in his eye. He threw the ball but it went weird and bent Seth's finger back. The ball pathetically made its way down the lane and just stopped in the middle of it.

The game continued but Seth had to use his left hand. In the end Kendra had crushed everyone.

They took Seth to the doctors to have his finger checked out. It was sprained and he had to have this cast on it.

He was grumpy when he got home and took a nap and then all was better.


	7. Sick

The beginning of the final story

Sick

I don't own fablehaven

Warren got up and changed into his work clothes. Today he had promised to help Kendra plant a vegetable garden. He was walking to the main house feeling a little queasy.

He walked through the door and felt a wave of nausea. He threw up then blacked out.

He found himself awake propped on the couch with this stinky scent under his nose.

"How are you doing?" Tanu asked.

"What's what's going on?" Warren asked he was feeling dizzy and his head hurt.

"Well you came in threw up and blacked out. So Seth found you and came and got me. I've tested all the things and you seem to be fine. But something caused the things that happened to you."

"Ughh" warren said while propping himself up on his elbows." What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've looked through my books and the only thing I could come up with is that your cursed."

Warren did not want to hear that he layed back down and switched sides. They sat in that awkward kind of silence and Warren fell back asleep.

"What's wrong with Warren?" Seth asked.

"He's been cursed" Tanu responded.

"What curse and why?"

"I believe it's called the spiders curse and as to why, do you remember when he told us about his little adventure?"

"Ya"

"I believe the water he fell in had some curse"

"But then what about the fairy struck guy?"

"Probably immune"

"What are we going to do about it?"

Tanu went to his room and started to rummage around. He came out holding a leather bound book. The pages were yellowed with age and smelled musty. He went over to the kitchen and plopped it down and began flipping through it.

"Any good potion master also knows about curses" Tanu said. "The things happening to Warren reminded me of something. It's a rare curse"

Tanu seemed to get to the page he wanted.

"This" Tanu said while pointing his finger down on the left page.

Seth walked over and saw it. The font was sort of faded. It had big curvy letters. The heading read "Arachne's bane".

It had little paragraphs explaining different things suck as how one got the curse. You hd to fall into the water that was cursed by Arachne herself. It had other things that were meaningless to Seth. The cure it said was to have Arachne give you it herself for she's the only one who could make it.

"Who's Arachne?" Seth asked.

"How much do you know about Greek Mythology?"

"Ehh that's more Kendra's department"

"Well you ever heard the story were Arachne says she's better at weaving then Athena. Then Athena gets mad, accepts her challenge then turns her into the mother of all spiders?"

"I think I've heard that one before"

"Like all Greek Mythology it was based off of stuff we have here" he said while gesturing around the room. "Same with Arachne's story. It's the same story but instead of Athena it was the giant queen."

"But How did the giant queen make her a spider?"

"Well you know how fairies turned you into a walrus? That's the same general idea for what happened."

Seth was starting to understand things now. "How do we find her to help Warren?"

"Here read this" Tanu said while again pointing to another paragraph.

Seth looked it was one of the spots he deemed unimportant. After skipping the first sentence it explained that you had to find her in her lair which was located in Nanyuki which was a Kenyan town.

"Guess we have another adventure on our hands" Seth said.

*i don't know why I pick on Warren all the time (read my midnight star story *cough cough*) it's just that he so perfectly fits into all the situations in my head. I was going to do Kendra but there are already a lot of stories were she gets some deadly sickness so i thought to myself who better to put in then one of our favorite burgesses?*


	8. Flight

Chapter 2 of the end.

Flight.

I don't own fablehaven

"Alright welcome everyone" Aaron Stone, their trusted pilot said.

They were currently on a plane to Kenya. Assigned to this mission was Seth, Kendra, Tanu, Vanessa, Trask, and Mara.

Seth was exited. He was always up for finding cool new creatures. Surely Arachne was pretty awesome.

"Alright so what's the plan?" Kendra asked.

"We should begin by searching out Arachne" Tanu said.

"What about when we do find her?" Seth asked.

"Well then we should probably find out how to help Warren." Trask said.

Kendra had fallen asleep on their way there as she was now half asleep and half awake.

A sudden turbulence caused the plane to shake. Kendra jolted awake and took a look outside. A raging storm went on outside. Lightning flashed on streaks across the sky lighting it up in magnificent ways that made it wild. Fat raindrops pattered across the frame.

Lightning streaked across the sky and struck the right wing of the plane. It started smoking and the plane tipped forward.

The burned part broke off and Kendra knew that bad things were coming.

"Ok everyone stay calm. We are crashing into the ocean. Your seats can be used as floatable devices. We need to evacuate the plane immediately."

Aaron explained how to do and everyone put on a parachute. The door was slid open and they jumped out with seats in hand.

Kendra shot down with hair flying behind her. She pulled the string and her parachute billowed out above him.

The ocean was coming closer every second.

The cold rush of water came as a shock through her body. She floated to the top and sat on her seat.

She saw everyone else pop up around her. She heard Seth try to says something but was knocked under by a wave. He got back up and said. "Well now we're stranded in the ocean, what now?"

"There should be an island around here nearby. Seth do you still have your compass?" Aaron asked.

"Always." He responded while fishing around in his bag. He pulled out a compass, swam over to Aaron, and gave it to him.

He looked down on it turned around and looked up. "We need to go that way." He said while pointing at the horizon.

"How far away is the island?" Vanessa said. Her hair was a curly mess stuck to her face and she looked very displeased at being in the ocean.

They started swimming in that direction with Aaron checking the compass to make sure they stayed on the right path.

Soon a sandy beach came into view. A few minutes later they were standing on the island.

After searching they found no sign of civilization on the tiny island. They found a cave that was clear of animals and settled down for the night.

Seth had a few things he wanted to add to his emergency kit. After this event he needed some new equipment so he could be prepared for another crisis.

Sow as he drifted off to sleep he began to brainstorm.

*alright I'm sorry I haven't update this in a while. Guess what? Today was my last day of school this decade. Awww ya. Two weeks off! That means lots of crazy holiday ness as well as story time. I have high hopes for this story so I will try to see it through. Also thanks for reading it this long. My writing for this story sucks up to this point and I am determined to do better, as was a result of me doing it my best. So it might turn out good. I don't want to rush the ending or the story so if there is long updating gaps you'll know that I wasn't really feeling the story then.*


End file.
